


the villain in love

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Cat, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Teasing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tumblr Prompts, calls in the middle of the night, enamored, mischievous cat, snarky mr gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbellingJanuary:promptsNon-Smut: “How on earth did you get up there?”Mr. gold had never considered himself to be charitable.in fact he could be quite the bastard, except when it came to a certain librarian.the tiny Meek librarian had the monster wrapped around her little finger.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 11





	1. mischievous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the sudden real life disappearance of Mr. Stanley that unfolded on Twitter.

he was the most reviled man in town. the town villain.and yet,he relished the title the power.No one dared to even look him in the eye let alone engage in idle chitchat. except that is for the town librarian.

The annoying little cheery librarian had the tenacity to challenge him on every subject.  
and annoy him to No end with her friendly chatter and kind smiles.worst tenant he had ever the misfortune of dealing with,

“I can't find him, I can't find him anywhere! he's gone missing.” 

Belle's frantic voice rang out through his cellphone.

“Belle, swee..dearie.” he tried calmly.

“I need you, I need you to come right away! she exclaimed completely panic stricken.

“Ok ok, I'll be right there Belle.Where are you? He found himself inquiring even though he already knew the answer.

“At the library.” 

“right, I'm on my way.he sighed.  
I’ll be right there.” 

“Thank you.” She said sounding so sincere.

“Oh, don't thank me just yet.” 

Mr. gold had never considered himself to be a kind or charitable man.in fact.most considered him to be down right nasty.cold hearted bastard.except when it came to a certain blue eyed beauty.the tiny Meek librarian had the monster wrapped around her little finger.try as he might he couldn't bring himself to say No to the merciless librarian.and the little minx took full advantage of the newly exposed soft spot. asking ever so sweetly for an extension on the rent for the library and little annoying Favors.such as needing the spare key to let herself in the library after locking herself out, fetching her mail for her. emergency calls in the middle of the night. flooded basement the list went on. and Every time.he duefully came running at her call like a well Trained lapdog! 

‘How pathetic’

He unhappily walked through the library doors hearing her cooing.

“How on earth did you get up there?”  
She called to her cat who had somehow gotten himself up on the highest bookshelf.  
Completely out of reach of the tiny librarian. 

“Mr. Stanley what are you doing up there!  
She put her hands on her hips scolding the mischievous cat. 

“So you’ve already found him, there.   
no need to panic.” he stated with a smirk.

She shook her head. “I have no idea how he even got up there.” 

“Mr. Stanley come down here now!   
she called out in vain trying to get the very Content cat to listen to reason. 

“So my services are no longer required.”  
he said as he so far had been ignored by her. 

“Oh please get him down off there,  
he'll hurt himself if he try's to do it himself.” she begged tugging on his cuff like a little girl.

“Alright, get me a step stool.”  
He said begrudgingly.

“Thank you Mr. gold! she said and quickly kissed his cheek.

“Belle please, the step stool! he whined when he began blushing despite himself.

She smiled coyly at him before turning to retrieve the step stool from the Library office. 

“Damn cat.” he muttered looking up at the troublesome feline.

The cat glared at him in response. 

He sighed, wondering yet again how  
he continually found himself in theses ridiculous situations. 

While he was pondering this he heard the sound of high heels on the Linoleum floor slowly approaching. 

Oh yes, brown hair beautiful blue eyes and a smile that could light up all the dark recesses of his very soul.the annoying little Belle French! 

“Here you are, Belle said returning with the stool.be carful.don't frighten him.” 

“Yes dear.” in replied in a slightly mocking tone. 

Stepping onto the stool He reached for the feline and the cat reacted by scratching him. “Little shit! he exclaimed and forcefully grabbed hold of the cat pulling him down from his perch.

“There's my beloved boy! she cooed taking the cat out of his arms and Cradling the fur ball in her own Arms.

“Poor baby.” she said Affectionately nuzzling The purring little shit.

“That cat of your’s just Scratched my hand! he said severely glaring at the beloved cat.and she replied by burying her face in the now purring cats fur cooing to him.

“Belle I'm bleeding! he exclaimed finally getting her attention.

“Oh, I'll get the first aide kit.” she said taking the cat with her back into the Library office.

He sighed examining his hand.he was bleeding but he wasn't cut too badly he reasoned.

This is what he gets for being..charitable.

Belle walked back with the first aide kit in hand the troublesome cat no where to be seen.

“come on over to my desk so that I can attend to you properly.” she said taking him by the hand and leading the way.and like the stupid smitten fool he is. he went willingly like a trained lapdog.

‘pathetic’ 

“Let me see, she said taking his hand and examining the scratch. not to bad. I think you'll live.” she teased.

“Don't sound so Relieved.” he said snidely and hissed when she put the alcohol pad on his hand.

“Oh don't be such a baby, it's only a tiny scratch.” 

“Only, haven't you ever heard of cat Scratch! he retorted trying desperately to ignore the warm Sensation from her touch. he found himself staring at the little smile on her mouth as she bandaged his hand. every nerve in his body pulsing with the sensation of her touch. 

“I'm sure it'll take more then a simple cat Scratch to take you down Mr gold.”  
She replied with a warm smile.

He opened his mouth a Sarcastic remark ready on his tongue when he looked into her guileless blue eyes. 

“There, finished.” she released his hand and to his chagrin he found himself morning the loss of her touch. 

“Thank you Mr. gold.” she said with  
a sincere smile.

“For what? He asked dumbfounded. 

“For always being there when I need you.” she said with a note of sadness in her tone.

“Well if the cat gets himself up in a tree don't call me.” he retorted with a smirk and she giggled.

“Promise.” 

He nodded.

“Unless of course, it happens to be your tree Mr. gold.” she replied with a cheeky smile.

“Well how in the hell would that happen!  
he responded incredulous at the utterly ridiculous notion.

She Just smiled and shrugged.

“Would you care for some tea Mr. gold?  
She asked.

“Well it’s the least you could do.”  
He snapped.

And despite his better judgment he found himself watching as she walked away to retrieve the tea things.Soon after the troublesome cat sauntered out of its hiding spot and sat across form him.staring at him mocking him.

Irritated with the smug cat he hissed at the cat Spooking the fleabag into scurrying away.monetarily pleased with this until later that night when he receives another so called emergency call from the annoying librarian.again asking Him to come over and retrieve the troublesome feline from its high perch.it was on the very tip of his tongue to refuse the irksome request.but again, he found himself pledging that he was on his way. It was then that he’d realized that he was royally Fucked! ‘Pathetic’


	2. Lapdog

he was the town villain.the most feared and reviled man in town.and he was also head over feet in love with the town librarian.the beautiful annoying and lovely Belle French,

Such an absurd position for a man his age to find ones self.At the beck and call of a young cheeky librarian.

'pathetic'

Once a month he awoke early on a sunday morning to a call from his sweet tormentor.asking him for one of those annoying.little inconvenient favors.it was always the same request she needed a ride.and every single time despite himself.he begrudgingly obliged and drove her to the cemetery to visit her mother's grave.

'He was pathetic' an pathetic old man vining for the attentions of a young pretty girl.

He sigh, and chided himself.utterly pathetic what a pair blue eyes could do to him.

He Stood a respectable distance away.giving her space in the cold still mausoleum like a well trained dog. waiting for scraps of attention.

'pathetic, pathetic fool' 

he stood by watching as she placed a small bouquet of white roses by her mother's tomb.her usually smiling cheery face now somber. those blue eyes so full of sadness wounding his heart,he wanted so much to take that pain away.to make her smile that radiant smile that always seem to warm his cold heart.

'pathetic' he continued to chind himself.he was just a pathetic Sad old man.groveling for the attentions of a younger woman.

However, No matter how many times he scolded himself He still stood there.quietly waiting for the attentions of this girl while she continued to ignore him.His pride was more then a little annoyed with his bleeding heart.

While standing at a distance patiently waiting and holding her coat no less.he found himself pondering when exactly had he fallen for this..this ethereal creature. when was the precise moment that she had taken hold of his old battered heart? he tilted his head trying to place it.perhaps it was the first moment he met her?

After ignoring him for the better part of the morning she finally turned to him.giving him a watery smile.

He couldn't stand it anymore! all men have a breaking point,even the stubborn set in ways Mr. gold.he had to say the words that where building inside of him.practically bursting to come out! 

"I love you." he said suddenly and matter of factly.

"What..she balked,

"I'm in love with you."  
he said simply.

"How? She asked in utter shock.

He shrugged.

"Mr.gold..she began when he rised his hand.

"I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you I think, Belle. beauty even in your name." he smirk.

She just looked at him with those big blue eyes.speechless.

"but it's your heart that I love the most, your courage your tenacity. you Belle are my world.I would do anything for you.Just ask it of me Belle and I would.anything your heart desires." he declared as he slowly approached her.

She bit her lip looking up into his pleading dark eyes and quickly looked down at the floor.

"I thought, you never said anything." she said meekly.

He nodded. "I know that you don't love me Belle, that's not..I'm not a compete fool I know that much." 

"I don't think that anyone could ever call you that." she replied looking up at him with a small smile.

"But i'am, I'm an foolish old man. hopelessly in love with a girl more then half his age." he replied.

"Your not hopeless." she said putting her hand on his.

his eyes stared at her hand on his a tiny smile playing at his mouth.

"Your too kind Belle."

"And your a sweet old man." 

"Hardly." he tentatively reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I don't know what to say." she admitted.

"Don't say anything, I just needed you to know in case I..well in case I died suddenly.old man with a aging organ that could hardly be called a heart anymore here." he said with a self deprecating smile.

She smiled sadly up at him.

"There, I've unburden myself of it. made my death bed confession. freed myself of it." he rambled on.

"I thought you hated me." she said softly.

"Oh Belle No, never you.I could never.he looked into her blue eyes and sighed.lets promise to never speak of it again." 

She nodded her head.and with one last forlorn look he turned and left the mausoleum to awkwardly wait for her in the car.

'pathetic'

He banged his head against the steering wheel in frustration! 'pathetic'

pathetic, pathetic! pathetic!!

After the utterly awkward car ride home.A crestfallen Mr.gold entered his home completely spent. bone tired.he decided to retire early taking to his bed for the rest of the day.

shuttered up in his dark bedroom he simply didn't have the energy to leave his bed anymore.not that it mattered.he had everything he could need in his home all the comforts this life had to offer.and there was always Dove to bring him anything he might require.No body cared or noticed that the villain was absent for awhile.the town simply hadn't noticed when his shop remained closed for days.his phone never rang with calls from concerned friends asking after his health.he lingered in his bed.friendless loveless.he was truly Nothing and worst of all she never called him again.his heartfelt confession in the mausoleum had effectively put an end to their relationship.such as it was.

He was finally free from the demanding.little beguiling librarian. and his old heart ached knowing that she wanted nothing more to do with him.not even a simple favor from him anymore.his stupid confession had pushed her away and out of life forever.

Weeks passed and the town didn't seem worried about his continued absence.no one gave a damn about him that much was painfully clear. not even her,

To weak to leave his bed.Mr.gold remained in his darken bedroom drifting in and out of sleep when suddenly the curtains were pulled back.bathing him in harsh morning light! he winced rising his arm to cover his eyes from the blinding light. when he registered the figure standing there bathed in bright sunshine like some mystical ethereal creature.

Belle French,

"Hay." she said planting herself down on his bed beside him.

He just looked at her dumbfounded. unable and willing to speak a word fearing that he would wake from this wonderful daydream.

"So this is where you've been hiding, I haven't seen you around lately." she said in a cheery tone.

He just looked at her struck dumb.

"Mr.stanly misses you." she said with a small smile.

He huffed.

"Your bed's comfy." she commented and he winced suddenly realizing that he hadn't changed the bedding in weeks! Or even showered! How long had he been in this blasted bed anyway? 

He should offer her something to drink.get her out of his bloody bedroom! how she'd even get in here? He wondered.

"How, he cleared his throat how..what are you doing here Belle? he asked.

She giggled "well I, I sort of broke in." she glanced at him and shyly bit her lip.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "wonderful."

"Don't worry I didn't actually break anything, you..you left a window opened in the kitchen." 

"So you wanna talk about it? She asked fidgeting with the hem of her short dress.

"No, definitely Not." he snorted.

"Ok shouldn't we at least talk about what happened, that day at mausoleum? she asked turning to look at him.

"I had thought that we'd said everything that there was to be said on the matter." he retorted unable to hide the note of bitterness in his tone.

"Actually, you did most of the talking." she replied with a small smile.

"I remember our conversation quite well, I'm not senile yet dear." 

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I have friends you know, people who I could borrow a car from.he turned to look at her. and, i'am a librarian.I do know how to read a phonebook.I called you because I..

"You what? He asked unable to stop his pathetic old heart from racing with sudden unwanted hope.

"I like you." 

"I like hanging out with you." she replied 

"Hanging out? 

"You know what I mean,what I'm trying to say." she looked up at him with those Blue eyes.

"Belle, sweetheart.your babbling."

"And you have morning breath." she giggled.

He turned away mortified.  
"my apologies."

"And I never thought that I would say this to you, but..you kind of stink." she said somehow amused by this.

"Belle please! He pleaded.

"Tell you what, I'll head down to the kitchen and make us a fresh pot of tea while you get freshened up." 

"Belle I can't, I can't just have a spot of tea with you as if nothing has changed between us." 

"I know, I know that. I just thought that maybe we could talk." she sheepishly replied.

He looked into those blue eyes unable to deny her anything.despite himself he always gave into her painfully annoying little demands.

'pathetic' 

"Belle have mercy on a foolish old man,leave me with some dignity! please." 

She giggled.was she actually laughing in his face? perfect.just wonderful.

"Your whining like a spoiled child who's been denied a treat." she brushed the hair away from his face. carding her fingers through his greasy hair.

"You need a shower." she said and he felt his face heat with the fire of a thousand suns! deeply ashamed of the state he was in.how had he allowed her to see him like this! 

"I know I'm fucking bloody mess, thank you so much for dropping by! he snapped defensively.

She giggled. "so glad that we agree on something." she said her fingers still stroking his lank hair.

He sighed in defeat.she of course was going to get her way.she always does.

"Ok time to get out of bed lazy bones, you get in the shower and I'll make the tea." she said in that no nonsense librarian tone of voice that he found himself helpless to obey.

Damn her! and her brown shiny hair. and those beautiful blue eyes too, and that smile that lit light up all the dark recesses of his very soul.she could go to hall! For all he cared. annoying little beautiful Belle French!

She stood up off his bed and walked toward the door. "oh and maybe you should put something more comfy on, like a fresh pair of pjs and not one of your fancy pants 3-piece suits." she called over her shoulder.

"Or I could just come down stark naked! he shot back in jest.

"Perfect." she teasingly replied and he all but swallowed his own tongue in shock!


End file.
